


Vías de escape

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez se toca el piso no hay forma de seguir cayendo. Tal vez no hay ninguna forma de escapar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vías de escape

Lise siempre estaba cerca a una ventana del segundo en los descansos entre clases, incluso en días lluviosos en los que no había nada que ver por esta, pero sólo fue después de varias salidas con ella que Kate notó que, más que la vista, Lise parecía estar interesada en los lugares altos.

"Al menos en lo alto siempre hay un camino" fue lo que Lise escribió meses después, en el diario que intercambiaban. Para Kate no tenía sentido.

—Estando arriba se puede caer. —Había dicho Paula una tarde en la que Kate, cansada de darle vueltas, se había animado a preguntarle a la cabeza de Grace sobre el significado de tal frase, cuidando de no revelarle donde la había leído.

La respuesta de Paula era deprimente, pero gracias a la repentina alegría de Lise, Kate olvidó el asunto.

Cuando aquel hombre -o ser o lo que fuese- corrió hacia ella lo único que tenía en mente era que debía huir si quería seguir con vida. Pero las hileras de carros no proporcionaban ninguna salida, mucho menos un buen escondite, y sus piernas parecían haberse rendido antes que ella. Su caída fue detenida rápidamente por el duro asfalto, dejándola indefensa y sin opciones.

Fue entonces que recordó la frase y entendió, pero al sentir como una mano la obligaba a pararse de nuevo, alejando su cuerpo de las fauces de aquel ser a último momento, también se dio cuenta que Lise se había equivocado.


End file.
